Imprisoned in Campus (episode)
Imprisoned in Campus is the third episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Lelouch returns to the Ashford Academy during the broadcast, causing Villetta's Special Division to have doubts he was the Zero on television. Lelouch investigates Nunnally's whereabouts and realizes the whole school's memories were altered to remove her existence. Elsewhere, Suzaku leads the Britannian frontlines in the Lancelot in the war against the Europia United. Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Cornelia's knight and acting Viceroy of Area 11, presents an ultimatum to Zero: reveal himself or let the incarcerated Black Knights face execution. Needing information on his sister's whereabouts, Lelouch sets a trap to turn Rolo into his pawn. Lelouch concocts a plan to distract the Special Division while he tries to use his Geass on Rolo. However, Rolo's Geass ability allows him to gain the upper hand when he uses it to stop Lelouch's sense of time. Plot Just as Rolo activates his Geass, his cell phone begins ringing and he stops the Geass to answer it, to the suspicion of Xingke's troops. When Rolo picks up, he finds Lelouch on the other end checking in to see if he's okay. This confuses Rolo, who wonders if the Zero making the speech is someone else, revealing that he knows Lelouch's identity. He asks where Lelouch is at the moment, only for Villetta to take Lelouch's phone away from him and tell Rolo that Lelouch has come back to Ashford Academy to make up classes, and that he should also. Further confused, Rolo tells Xingke that his business is done there, and closes his phone, revealing the locket from earlier attached onto it. On the news that evening, it is shown that the building they are hiding in is the Chinese consulate, Calares' death has not been made public, and Guilford has stationed numerous troops outside. While Kallen watches, Zero comes in, and Kallen congratulates him for everything. However, it is revealed that the "Zero" giving the speech was actually C.C. in disguise, and she tells Kallen it was only a natural reaction based on the loss of territory and declaration of war. Kallen questions how C.C. disguised herself, and she says that, while Lelouch headed back to avoid suspicion, and C.C. used the mask's voice scrambler to create the "magic show" appearance of Zero giving a speech. Kallen then protests that the Black Knights don't like it when Lelouch and C.C. keep secrets from them, but C.C. (apparently aware of Kallen's crush on Lelouch) corrects her by saying that only Kallen doesn't like it, rendering Kallen irritably speechless. The next day, the Student Council is preparing food, and Milly starts giving all of the orders to Lelouch. Eventually Lelouch gets irritated and starts complaining, but Milly says that they have no choice but to make him do everything, since Rivalz has no sense of taste and Shirley is extremely klutzy with kitchen appliances (exemplified by how she loses control and falls on the ground when using an electric batter to make cake dough and promptly splattering the cake dough on herself); she then adds that Lelouch would normally follow orders (provoking Rivalz to mention he keeps track of everything he spends). After that, Lelouch asks Milly if the food is actually intended for a party to celebrate him and Rolo coming back (further raising the question as to why he is there), and Milly confirms it, then prepares to go on about how Shirley nearly despaired over Lelouch possibly being dead, provoking Shirley to cover Milly's mouth with her still-dirty hands. Rivalz then asks where Rolo is, and Milly says she invited him but he became shy (something he has been known to do with everyone, causing him to have few friends as Rivalz points out) and left. As everyone continues working, Lelouch notes from their responses that none of them remember Nunnally, and that Suzaku not only sold him to Charles to be Geassed, but also Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley all at once, then proceeded to ship away all non-Student Council members to other schools and bring in new ones, all to create an illusion for Lelouch, infuriating him. Rolo is seen heading down the same elevator that Lelouch and Suzaku took to reach the sewers and confront Mao, and opens a door with a key, revealing an entire setup of soldiers (including Villetta) who have been tasked to spy on Lelouch, him included. There the soldiers discuss how Lelouch has shown no changes whatsoever and that all of the security cameras would have caught something. Rolo asks about C.C.'s whereabouts, and Villetta says that she might be in the consulate since she can't be near Lelouch; this appears to get on Rolo's nerves. Villetta tells everyone to continue working. At the same time, Lelouch figures out where the security cameras are, but because they are now monitoring him, he will now have to plan his moves carefully. He also comes to the realization that, if no one knows where Nunnally is, then Charles must have her in his custody as a bargaining chip. To deal with the situation, Lelouch decides to turn all of the major spies into Black Knights. While walking in the hall, Lelouch runs into Rolo and Villetta. Lelouch realizes that, since he used his Geass on Villetta already, he will have to sway Rolo to his cause first. Meanwhile, in another country (presumably Italy based on accents), Britannia is executing another mass-scale invasion. The country's forces are able to easily hold the Britannians off and plan a victory fest, but suddenly Suzaku, in the Lancelot, flies in from above and lands in the middle of the enemy forces, demanding that they surrender or be killed under his insane wrath. The country's soldiers decide to attack him, provoking him to savagely murder all of them. Schneizel is then shown to be on one of the ships, where his Knight, Kanon Maldini, asks if it is all right for Schneizel's former subordinate (Suzaku) to have his own operation. Schneizel says it is, as his insanity can be used. Lelouch, meanwhile, begins rummaging through school photos, with Rolo being in every one of them, and realizes that Suzaku must have abducted Nina and Arthur for his own desires since they are gone also. Rolo then comes up to him and they begin looking at some of the other photos together, including one where Rivalz won an award for Greatest Unrequited Love and got it presented to him by his crush (Milly). Rolo then asks how Lelouch was able to escape, as the military had the area surrounded. After making a brief joke about whether Rolo is wondering about if he escaped from the terrorists or the military, Lelouch says that he took an escape passage after falling down and tried to call but had no signal (which is the truth, in a way). Lelouch then notices Rolo is holding the locket, which is revealed to have been given to him by Lelouch as a birthday present. But Lelouch then realizes that, although October 25th, 2002 is Rolo's birthday, at the same time October 25th, 2003 in Nunnally's birthday. Coming to the conclusion that they stole it from her, an enraged Lelouch tries to take it back from Rolo under the pretext that it is a girly present, but Rolo suddenly becomes protective of it and shouts at Lelouch not to do so. Rolo later meets Villetta in the sewers to note that there are still no changes in Lelouch. As they discuss Geass, someone walks in and apologizes for doing so. He tries to leave, but Rolo suddenly activates his Geass despite Villetta's protests. It is revealed that Rolo's Geass can freeze in place any animate object within a spherical proximity (except himself), making them lose a concept of spacetime as well, which explains why his Knightmare can teleport. Rolo then takes out a switchblade and stabs the man to death before undoing the Geass. Villetta asks how many agents Rolo has killed, and Rolo says that it was necessary to avoid knowledge of Geass spreading. It eventually has been three days since the battle at Babel Tower, and Kallen is taking a shower. After getting out, she reminisces on how Britannia could make a move at any moment, but Lelouch has yet to contact them. Hugging his school uniform, Kallen muses on how Lelouch is Zero when she notices her bunny suit. Outside, C.C. is talking with Gao Hai and Xingke about how long they can stay in just the consulate when Kallen, draped only in a towel, walks out, angrily questioning why she had to be "the Bunny Girl" when C.C. could have easily saved Lelouch by being in the disguise herself. Kallen then notices Xingke and Gao and, realizing how immodestly dressed she is in front of them, proceeds to run behind a stained glass pane, embarrassed. Gao, thinking Kallen is Zero, questions his gender in surprise, and C.C. jokingly "confirms" it. Kallen protests, leading to a discussion about having a sense of humor, which is cut short when the towel begins to unfurl, revealing Kallen's boobs. After Kallen re-covers herself, Xingke says it is a pleasure to meet her, correctly guessing her identity; when Kallen questions how he knows it, Xingke merely responds that he is interested in Knightmare pilots. A soldier then runs in and says that Ohgi and the other prisoners are in trouble. Outside, it is seen that Guilford has taken all 256 of the captured Black Knights and positioned them outside. He gives Zero until 3 PM tomorrow to face him in combat and show himself, or else all the prisoners will be executed; Villetta is then seen watching the scene from a TV and looking sadly at Ohgi. While Lelouch is watching the event broadcast on live TV in the Student Council room, Shirley comes in. She asks Lelouch for advice on getting Villetta (who is revealed to be the swimming coach and, therefore, Shirley's coach) a birthday gift, specifically on what brand of wine to get her to make her mad. Lelouch offers to go with her to buy a bottle of wine, much to her surprise and acceptance. Unbeknownst to them, Rivalz is listening from the window with a smirk. Lelouch briefly goes to the bathroom and takes out a contact lens; in a flashback, it is revealed that because Lelouch now has a Runaway Geass, he has to wear a contact lens C.C. gave him over his eye to avoid Geassing anyone and to prevent anyone from noticing his Geass has activated. Lelouch leaves the Student Council building (which he appears to still live in) where he finds Rolo outside. Lelouch tells him where he's going, and Rolo seems to get sad at the thought of a birthday. As Lelouch walks out, Milly suddenly gives him a hug and tells him to come with her and Rivalz. While Lelouch and Shirley are at the mall and are looking through the wine selections, Shirley decides to turn this turn of events into a date. Lelouch then notices that Milly, Rivalz, and Rolo have followed them there (which he planned) through a mirror. It is shown that Milly is doing a study on male-female relationships (likely due to her situation); Rivalz questions why Rolo should follow them, and Milly says it's essential because Shirley might become a family member, which appears to trouble Rolo. As the three continue to follow the "couple" to an electronics shop, Villetta is revealed to have positioned her spies in the area. Lelouch acknowledges that they are there, and begins to decipher who is and who isn't one. He goes over to sign some paperwork, and proceeds to use his Geass on the store manager to get him to do a favor for him. Shirley, meanwhile, tests out a set of headphones and while listening she notices a couple leaning in for a kiss, to her dismay. Lelouch then comes back and asks what she was looking at, and she makes an excuse that she was looking at an ad for a cable car system, giving Lelouch haunted memories of their encounter with Mao, and vows to himself to make Charles pay for wiping everyone's memories. He then tells Shirley that Milly has been spying on them, and tells her of an idea for a prank. He takes Shirley to a clothes shop and selects some clothes, telling Shirley that he plans to wear a disguise and promptly surprise Milly and the others, while Shirley pretends he is still changing. As Lelouch changes, he calls the mall security line using a pager he got from the electronics man and, while claiming to be a member of the Black Knights, gives a bomb threat to them. A terrorist warning is promptly sounded, albeit coded so only the employees know, and Lelouch continues to masquerade the appearance of a prank. As Villetta is swayed by the alarm into thinking that C.C. will come, Lelouch walks out while a spy follows him. As Lelouch continues to walk outside, it is shown that the electronics man has been Geassed to smash open and ring the terrorist alarm at exactly 4 PM. When he does so, everyone tries to flee the mall (causing the spy to lose sight of Lelouch, who chuckles at the scene) except Rolo, who goes in to check on Lelouch and finds the clothing room empty. As the pandemonium continues, Villetta decides to leave the area herself, as do the others, to find C.C. Rolo comes back to the spy room to find Lelouch's location, but finds the room empty. Lelouch then appears behind him and points a gun at his head, and is revealed to have Geassed the spy following him into making him his slave, allowing him to feed false info about C.C. to Villetta. He then tries to use his Geass on Rolo to make him his slave also and use him to find Nunnally, but Rolo uses his own Geass to take Lelouch's gun and point it at Lelouch, telling him he is going to die. An explosion then suddenly occurs at the Chinese consulate, and it is revealed that Xingke has suddenly gone rogue and begun preparing to vanquish the Black Knights. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Black Knights' Rescue Operation (Started) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Rolo's Geass Trivia *The song that Shirley is playing when testing out the headphones is the same one that plays during and after Lelouch's Geassing of Shirley in Season 1, Episode 14, further referring to that episode. Quotes *Conversation between Kallen and C.C. **"You've got the town jumping, Lelouch." - Kallen **"Naturally." - C.C. **"Huh?" - Kallen **"A new nation has just been formed in their own territory. And not to mention that it also declared war on Britannia... What's the matter?" - C.C. **"When did you two switch places? - Kallen **"Before the speech." - C.C. **"But I-" - Kallen **"The mask has a voice scrambler. The moment 'he' appeared, it was already me, just like in a magic show." -C.C. **"You planned it on your own? - We don't like it when you keep secrets from us." -Kallen **"'We' don't like it? You mean you don't like it, do you?" - C.C. **"Nrrgh..." - Kallen *"No one remembers anything about Nunnally. My little sister has been replaced by a pretend little brother. I wasn't the only one whose memory was rewritten. The entire student council has been manipulated with as well. How dare they." -Lelouch *"And that's just one easy way to cause panic." -Lelouch *"Guillford is about to execute the core members of the Black Knights. The very people I need in order to carry out my plan. Somehow I have to save them. But at the moment my phony brother Rolo is my main obstacle. It's only logical that they would assign a Geass user to observe me. But that power of his, no there's a breach I can exploit. For the sake of everyone whose memories were re-written I must." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)